He's not my boyfriend!
by Vanishi
Summary: "i hate him kairi. absolutely hate him" xion doesn't like vanitas,that much is obvious,but when rumors start to spread that the two of them slept together,how will xion handle it? Especially after finding out that vanitas started them. Vanishi Sokai {Please RnR} c:


**Hello fellow fanfictioners~! I see you've stumbled on my new story c: hope you enjoy the first chapter ! It's quite short,for it's just some sort of "opening" i promise the next chapters will be much longer!**

**Make sure you RxR if you would like me to keep on writing for this. I like flames,the are enjoyably to read~ so please send them my way :b. Criticism is nice,since i'm a newish writer i would appreciate it quite a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own thee characters,or kingdom hearts if i did i would have made vanitas the main character.**

**Enjoy.**

...

Kairi was dragging me along for some kind of party, As usual. Telling me I needed to look 'my absolute best' but fuck that. So here I was, standing in front of my closet, contemplating on what I should wear. It's not like I hated going to parties, or even thought that they were boring. The one and only reason I was not to happy about going was the simple fact that _He_ would be there. Yes I know, how lame of me right? Being scared to go because of a measly boy, If only you knew how repulsive this boy was. His name was Vanitas,Vanitas Shinra. He was the definition of rude, and quite frankly I was not looking forward to seeing him at this little get together tonight. I sighed, pulling a simple black cardigan and jeans from my closet and throwing them to my bed. I could just hear kairi now, saying how "Simple" and "Boring" my outfit choice had been, I could care less at the moment since I knew dressing up too much would only attract his attention. I took one look in the mirror and decided I needed a shower, so I headed off to the bathroom, dreading tonight's party.

Walking into the party late was a bad idea. Most people were already drunk, so it was hard to even walk by without getting hit on, or shoved by some random, smelly person. Kairi had somehow managed to forget about picking me up, so I hitched a ride with Hayner and god knows that kid is a slow ass driver. So here I was, sitting in the back room, flipping through my phone alone. I usually would have been up and about, dancing or even getting drunk myself. But the simple fact that _He _was right across the room, staring me down, contemplating on whether or not he should come talk to me..kind of freaked me out. So I continued to stare at my phone, as if nothing was happening, hoping to god he wouldn't come over here before someone else did.

About 20 minutes into the game of angry birds I could still feel his intense gaze on me, it was starting to get kind of creepy, if I had half a mind I would have gotten up and confronted him. But hell, even I knew that I would just embarrass myself if I did that. Placing my phone away I got up quickly, heading to another room in this large house, if I knew where kairi was that would make things less…awkward for me. The song "Girlfriend" by avril lavigne began blaring through the speakers, a song that I absolutely loved. I couldn't help but to dismiss vanita's staring and go out to the middle of the room and start dancing, I was a pretty damn good dancer to, not to be cocky. I danced my heart away that night, and luckily vanitas kept away from me,I never could find kairi though and I knew I was way too drunk to drive home myself. I remember walking around the room,the music blaring in my ears before some random pulled me off to the side, taking me into a secluded room. Hell I knew what was about to go down in that room, and quite frankly I didn't give a shit, the guy who had taken advantage of me was rather hot, and I was too drunk to even think of the consequences of doing this. I went somewhere I hadn't been before that night, and god damn it was amazing.

The next day I woke up in a room I had never seen before, my clothes sprawled out on the floor. I could hear some people arguing outside the door, one voice sounded familiar but I decided to discard it for now. "Holy shit" I muttered, getting out of the bed. Realizing I was completely in the nude, I quickly grabbed my scattered clothes, dressing myself. "Fuck..." I repeated the word over and over, trying to figure out what had happened last night, my head was killing me, I must have gotten drunk. Whoever had let me get even close to a drink must have been out of their mind. I would have to bitch at kairi for this later, but then I remembered I wasn't even with her last night.

I opened the bedroom door quickly, prepared to just get passed whoever was out there and get home as quickly as I could…yeah…that didn't happen. I got about halfway down the hall before being pulled back by _him. _What was _he _doing here anyways?

"You can't drive in that state, let me take you home"

I was surprised, not only for him offering to do something nice, but for the kindness of his voice as he said that.

I merely nodded my head, I wasn't going to argue..or turn him down, since he was right. If I had driven home myself, surely I wouldn't make it. He pulled me along, not saying anything more and helped me into his black jeep. A jeep..really? It wasn't the type of car I would expect him to have..well..I didn't expect him to have a car at all. The whole car ride consisted of me staring out the window, trying my best to ignore his gaze every time he turned to look at me..I really don't understand why he did that, but it was certainly starting to get on my nerves. About 10 minutes of that and he pulled up in front of my house, I found it strange that he knew where I lived, and I hadn't given him any directions. I decided not to ask, quickly getting out of his car and walking up the drive to the front door, preparing for whatever punishment was to come my way. I didn't thank him, nor did I look back after that, I'm sure now he thought of me as rude..but whatever right? Why should I care what he thinks about me when I _hate him._

_"You're welcome xion" _


End file.
